Waterfall Colosseum
}} Waterfall Colosseum (Japanese: ウォーターコロシアム Water Colosseum) is the third Colosseum in . The battle theme is Team Battles. The Colosseum leader is Colosseum Leader Marina. Like most other Colosseums, there are 7 battles in all. It is a beautiful Colosseum surrounded by mountains, trees, the sea, and waterfalls. The battle theme, Team Battle makes the player pick five out of six party members, and individually faces them off in one-on-one elimination battles against the opponent's 5 Pokémon. Players are not allowed to switch Pokémon. Knocking out the opponent's Pokémon gets the player a star and an O appears next to the player's Pokémon. The inverse is true: if the opponent's Pokémon beats the player, they get a star and an O, and the player's Pokémon gets an X. Then the second Pokémon the player picked goes up against the opponent's second Pokémon. The minimum amount of battles is 3: the first to get 3 victories/stars (out of five possible battles) wins. After the player beats the game, he/she may select the Level 50 All rule. The player use two Pokémon for each round in a Double Battle. The first trainer to win two out of the maximum of three battles wins the match. Other rules remain the same. Beating Waterfall Colosseum for the first time in Level 30 Open mode unlocks a facepaint, a custom Battle Pass with Waterfall Colosseum in the background, and 350 Poké Coupons. It also unlocks 10 items of gear in the shop, two new Rental Passes at Gateway Colosseum, and the next two Colosseums, Neon Colosseum and Crystal Colosseum. Beating Waterfall Colosseum for the first time in Level 50 All mode unlocks 23 pieces of gear in the shop. Also, when the player beats Marina for the first time in Level 50 All mode, the player obtains her Kyogre outfit. There is a small chance of Marina wearing a outfit when battling her in Level 50 All mode. The default mode of battle here is Single Battle. An option to change this to Double Battle is made available after beating Rank 1 for the first time. The Pokémon and Trainers are not set, except during the first time the player battles there, at Rank 1 Level 30 Open, and the first time the player battles using the Level 50 All Mode, Rank 1 Level 50 All. The Trainers, and the Pokémon they have, go as the following during Level 30 Open, Rank 1. Round One Battle 1 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=noimage.png |prize=None |class=Pikachu Fan |name=Damon |game=PBR |location=Waterfall Colosseum |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | Battle 2 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=noimage.png |prize=None |class=Bug-Catching Man |name=Harry |game=PBR |location=Waterfall Colosseum |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | Battle 3 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=noimage.png |prize=None |class=Leader-in-Training |name=Desiree |game=PBR |location=Waterfall Colosseum |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | Battle 4 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=noimage.png |prize=None |class=Swimming Club Member |name=Sierra |game=PBR |location=Waterfall Colosseum |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | Battle 5 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=noimage.png |prize=None |class=Passionate Rider |name=Ruben |game=PBR |location=Waterfall Colosseum |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | Semifinal |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=noimage.png |prize=None |class=Youthful Couple |name=River |game=PBR |location=Waterfall Colosseum |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | Final |headcolor=EEEEEE |bordercolor= |sprite=Marina.png 50px |prize=N/A |class=Colosseum Leader |name=Marina |game=PBR |location=Waterfall Colosseum |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | =Round Two= Category:Battle Revolution locations